


Herosi

by Luthien_00



Series: Serce jest bałaganem [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flashbacks, Jealous Jim, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Some Bram Stoker inspiration, Vampire Jim, Vampire Sherlock, Younger John
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po uświadomieniu sobie kim jest naprawdę, John musi poradzić sobie z chaosem, który powstał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jest księciem i że w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć wojna pomiędzy starymi a młodymi wampirami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smutek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258663) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



_"Jestem przerażony na śmierć, że mogę nie spotkać już kogoś takiego. Przyznaję, że ledwie się trzymam"_

✲✲✲

\- To są stare miedziane kraty, nawet nie ma sensu, żebyś próbował je wyłamać - westchnęła Iolanda, opierając się plecami o kamienną,  
wilgotną ścianę.  
\- A co innego proponujesz, żeby zrobić?! - warknął Ioan, wystawiając na ułamek sekundy swoje kły. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale  
kobieta miała rację. Wszystkie lochy i osobne pomieszczenia zostały specjalnie zaprojektowane, by przetrzymywać w nich wampiry,  
przez co ich zdolności były bezużyteczne. Jednak Ioan nie miał zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Po raz kolejny  
uderzył w kraty i oparł się o nie czołem.

To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Nawet nie był pewny, jak wyglądali strażnicy, którzy zamknęli ich w tych lochach. W jednej  
chwili John trzymał w dłoni medalion, a chwilę później jakiś cień zabił Eugena i jego ludzi. John stracił przytomność, ale zanim  
uderzył o ziemię, potężny i tajemniczy mężczyzna - którym był, jak się szybko zorientowali, książę Vlad - chwycił kruche ciało Johna  
w ramiona, szepcząc jakieś starodawne słowa. Następnie wściekły Sherlock skoczył w stronę księcia, ale nie dał rady go nawet dotknąć.  
Został odrzucony i wylądował po drugiej stronie pokoju. Wkrótce potem pojawili się inni strażnicy, ale wyraźnie różnili się od tych z  
Devreme. Nie mieli na sobie purpurowych płaszczy, lecz lśniące czerwone kolczugi i długie srebrne miecze w rękach. Wystarczyło  
kilka łacińskich słów, które mruknął Vlad, a Sherlock i Ioan zostali wrzuceni do lochów. Wrzuceni to odpowiednie słowo. To było  
dla nich upokarzające, ale te wampiry były silniejsze i najwyraźniej starsze od obu braci Holmes i Ioana jednocześnie.

\- Wydaje ci się, że to my mamy przerąbane? Wyobraź sobie co on zrobi z resztą rodziny Devreme - powiedziała Iolanda z małym  
uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- To oni rozpoczęli cały ten bałagan wiele lat temu, a teraz na dodatek próbowali zabić Vasile...  
\- Johna.  
Głęboki lodowaty głos przeciął powietrze i przerwał rozmowę pomiędzy rodzeństwem. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na Sherlocka Holmesa, nieco  
zaskoczeni, że w końcu zdecydował się coś powiedzieć. Kędzierzawy wampir siedział zwinięty w rogu celi z kolanami przyciśniętymi do  
klatki piersiowej i głową pochyloną do przodu. Był w tej pozycji, odkąd zostali tutaj zamknięci. Ioan rozmawiał z nim i pytał, co mogą  
zrobić, ale Sherlock wydawał się głęboko, głęboko zanurzony w swoich myślach. Jego oczy były nieobecne. Ioan mógł się jedynie  
domyślać, że Holmes odczuwał taką samą desperację jak on. Nie tylko bał się o Johna - wiedział, że Vlad nie mógłby go skrzywdzić,  
ale nie był pewny, czy John sam siebie nie zrani - ale także o siebie i siostrę. Było mu nawet żal Sherlocka.

\- Był Vasile długo przed tym, zanim stał się Johnem - powiedziała spokojnie Iolanda. Sherlock odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na kobietę  
wzrokiem, którym mógłby zabić.  
\- On jest Johnem. Vasile był mu narzucony.  
\- Tak w rzeczywistości, to jest całkiem odwrotnie - prychnęła Iolanda. Holmes wstał, ale zanim zdążył przyjąć pozycję do ataku, Ioan  
stanął pomiędzy nimi.  
\- To nie czas i miejsce. To John jest tym, który będzie musiał zdecydować o tym, kim jest. Teraz musimy znaleźć sposób, żeby wydostać  
się stąd, zanim zetną nam głowy.  
\- Nie wyjdziemy stąd, chyba że oni tak zadecydują - mruknęła Iolanda, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Mycroft nas uwolni, jestem pewny.  
\- Teraz jesteś niedorzeczny. Wiem, że pan Holmes jest zdolny do ekstremalnie trudnych czynów, ale on nie jest... - zaczęła kobieta,  
ale Sherlock szybko jej przerwał.  
\- Bogiem? Masz rację. Twój bóg nie byłby w stanie osiągnąć nawet połowy tego, co mój brat.

Iolanda przewróciła oczami i westchnęła. Ioan wątpił, czy Mycroft przybędzie, aby ich ocalić. Na dodatek wydawało mu się dość dziwne,  
że Sherlock pogodził się z tą całą sytuacją i po prostu siedział i czekał na brata, zamiast wykorzystać swój mózg i wymyślić jakiś genialny  
pomysł. Wampir zmrużył oczy.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - zapytał.  
\- Oczywiście, że nic - syknął Sherlock. Ioan pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie, wymyśliłeś coś. Co?  
\- Najwyraźniej strażnicy zbyt mocno przycisnęli ci głowę do ziemi. Nienawidzę się do tego przyznawać, ale ja naprawdę jestem w tej  
chwili całkowicie zagubiony. A w wypadku, gdybyś nie zauważył, to przypominam, że ukradziono mi moje światło.  
\- Dokładnie. A ty nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak zdesperowany, jak myślałem, że będziesz. Nawet się nie ruszyłeś odkąd...  
\- Gdybym miał pokazać, to co czuję w środku, w tym zamku nie pozostałaby ani jedna przeklęta ściana, a każdy gobelin zamieniłby  
się w popiół przez siłę mojego gniewu. Nie odzywam się, ponieważ boję się, że zacznę krzyczeć i błagać Johna, gdybym otworzył  
usta. Nie ruszam się, bo jestem pewny, że nic nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać mnie od uderzania głową o te kamienne mury.  
Nie myślę, bo sens mojego życia, krew w moich żyłach, powód, dla którego istnieję, jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko ode  
mnie, a co gorsza dzieli nas co najmniej kilkuset potężnych wampirów - wojowników.

Sherlock zamilkł na moment, by złapać oddech. Wydawało się, że ciężar całego świata spadł na jego ramiona. Usiadł ciężko na podłogę.  
\- Niczego nie pragnę tak bardzo, jak rozerwanie Vlada na strzępy i przytulenie Johna mocno do swojej piersi. Moim obowiązkiem było  
chronić go, ale nie udało mi się to. Jeżeli coś mu się stanie, ja...  
\- Przez 'coś', masz na myśli, jeżeli on zdecyduje się zostać z królem zamiast z tobą? - Iolanda zapytała sarkastycznie.

Sherlock zawahał się kilka sekund przed odpowiedzią.  
\- Tak się nie stanie. On jest zdezorientowany, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, ale John nie wybierze Tepesa. On kocha mnie, nie jego.  
\- Wcześniej kochał Vlada...  
\- Już nie. Zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedział się, do czego Vlad był zdolny...  
\- Chodzi ci o zabijanie ludzi? Tak jak ty?  
\- Zabijałem, bo musiałem. On zabijał dla przyjemności. Był sadystycznym draniem, który...  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że Vasile wydawał się, zaakceptować to.  
\- To było, zanim poznał Vasile. Przestał być Palownikiem, po ich ślubie. Ale spotkałem Jamesa Moriartego, mężczyznę w przebraniu.  
I był on takim samym potworem jak wcześniej. Grającym w gry, które niszczyły życie ludzi. John nigdy z nim nie będzie. Jestem o tym  
w pełni przekonany.  
\- Czy na pewno? Co, jeśli jednak będzie inaczej? Co, jeśli zostaniemy uwolnieni z tego zamku z jego rozkazu, ale sam zdecyduje się  
zostać z Vladem? Co zamierzasz zrobić w takim wypadku?  
\- Iolanda, przestań... - Ioan nawet nie chciał brać takiej możliwości pod uwagę, bo sam nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby tak się stało.  
\- Nie, ja chcę wiedzieć, ponieważ jego decyzje mogą zaważyć również o naszym losie - stwierdziła, patrząc na Sherlocka.  
\- To mogłyby się stać, jeżeli Vlad zmusił go do zostania. Gdyby go zaszantażował, a w takim wypadku, ja...  
\- Nie, to byłby tylko i wyłącznie wybór Johna. Wiesz o tym. Mimo wszystko on należy do tego miejsca.  
\- On należy do MNIE!  
\- Błąd.  
Wszyscy odwrócili głowy, by spojrzeć za kraty celi, z miejsca, z którego dochodził spokojny i głęboki głos. Od jak dawna się im przysłuchiwał?

✲✲✲

Vlad przeżył tak wiele wieków jako James Moriarty, że czasami nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kim tak naprawdę był. Oczywiście jego  
wampirza natura zostawała taka sama, nie zależnie od jego tożsamości. Może to zabrzmi sprzecznie, ale jego dzięki jego wampiryzmowi  
był bardziej człowieczy i chociaż zaczął nienawidzić ludzi, zawsze miał w sobie ich cząstkę. Nie dlatego, że był Jimem, ale z powodu  
jego miłości. Vasile. Johna. Przez pewien czas byli jedynymi wampirami na świcie. To ich łączyło - pośród innych rzeczy - więc wydawało  
mu się, że będąc w wampirzej postaci, te wszystkie wspomnienia, które miał, będą trzymały w nim obie strony jego natury, które  
Vasile tak bardzo kochał. Okrutną i kochającą. Dzięki wampiryzmowi wciąż mógł być połączony z jego ukochanym księciem, nie  
zależnie od tego, gdzie byli i jaka dzieliła ich odległość. Jim wiedział, że Vasile żył, długo zanim w końcu go odnalazł. Czuł, że jego  
mąż był wśród żywych. Gdyby życie Vasile byłoby w jakikolwiek sposób zagrożone, Jim był pewny, że wiedziałby o tym. I co więcej,  
był przekonany, że nie przetrwałby dnia, gdyby na świecie nie było jego bratniej duszy.

I teraz był tutaj. Taki zdezorientowany, taki zagubiony, ale... och tak piękny i tak idealny. Dokładnie taki sam Vasile, jakiego pamiętał  
Vlad. Jim szukał go tak długo. Szukał go wszędzie, zginęło przez to tylu ludzi, wszystko, aby znaleźć jego miłość. A mimo wszystko nigdy  
nie zrezygnował z poszukiwań i nigdy nie stracił nadziei. Więc kiedy poczuł zew medalionu, nie był zaskoczony. Poczuł niesamowitą ulgę,  
był po prostu zachwycony. Wiedział, że książę go potrzebował. Po tylu wiekach w końcu mieli się spotkać. Nareszcie. Zarówno Vlad, Jim,  
jak i pozostałe osobowości, które mogły w nim mieszkać, poprzysięgły sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwolą nikomu ich rozdzielić. Nigdy więcej.

Ponownie spojrzał w dół na Vasile, leżącego na ich starym łożu. Ich pokój zmienił się, zniknęło z niego wiele rzeczy - czego można było  
przecież oczekiwać po jego odrażającej rodzinie - ale to nie miało znaczenia. W tej chwili nic nie miało znaczenia. Ani chaos, który  
zapanował w zamku, po tym, jak jego strażnicy walczyli przeciwko Devreme, ani więźniowie zamknięci w lochach. Był sam na sam ze  
swoim zagubionym mężem. Mógł naprawić cały ten bałagan później - wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale on kochał wyzwania. W tej  
chwili po prostu obserwował swojego mężczyznę. Był inny, a jednocześnie tak bardzo podobny. Jego włosy były krótsze, ciało szczuplejsze.  
Miał na sobie jeansy i delikatne ubranie zamiast ciężkiej zbroi. Vlad cieszył się z tego faktu. Wiedział, że książę był odważnym i bardzo  
walecznym wojownikiem, ale jego serce łamało się za każdym razem, gdy Vasile wyruszał na pole bitwy. Bał się, że może nigdy już do  
niego nie wrócić. Nigdy więcej.

Jim tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, ale bał się. Sam nie był pewny czego. Wziął Johna na ręce, zaniósł go do ich łoża i to wszystko. Nie  
dotknął go w bardziej intymny sposób. Gdyby był człowiekiem, pociłby się, jego dłonie prawdopodobnie by drżały, co było dziwne.  
Nie był zdenerwowany tylko szczęśliwy. Prawda była taka, że nie wiedział, od czego zacząć. Vlad chciał pocałować każdą cząstkę Vasile.  
Jim chciał znać szczegóły na temat jego nowego życia. Chciał wiedzieć, czy tęsknił za nim, czy myślał o nim, czy szukał go. Chciał wiedzieć,  
chociaż już znał odpowiedzi na te pytania. Ci... - nie mógł w tej chwili nawet wymyślić nazwy - namieszali w głowie jego ukochanemu  
mężowi. Manipulowali nim i wmówili, że życie jako John Watson było jedynym, jakie posiadał. Jednak teraz wszystkie jego wspomnienia  
wracały. Vlad zauważył, jak oczy Johna rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na niego zanim zemdlał. W tej chwili nienawidził swojej rodziny  
i z chęcią zobaczyłby ich głowy powbijane na pale, ale zrobili jedną dobrą rzecz - przez przypadek. Sprowadzili Vasile z powrotem do  
domu. To tutaj - pośród namiastki ich starego życia - Vasile zaczął przypominać sobie o wszystkim, o rzeczach, które były prawdziwe.  
Czekała ich długa droga, którą Jim był bardziej niż chętny przejść. Dla Vasile mógłby zrobić wszystko.

Zbliżył się do łóżka i ukląkł obok. Jego łokieć spoczywał blisko biodra Johna. Blondyn spał na plecach z jedną ręką na brzuchu i spokojem  
na pięknej twarzy. Anioł. _Mój anioł._ To było dokładnie to, co pomyślał, kiedy zobaczył Vasile po raz pierwszy. Wyglądał jak anioł. Tyle  
wieków, pragnień i miłości. Wszystko, co Vlad czuł do Vasile było ciągle takie samo. Intensywne i nieoswojone uczucia, które może  
były i większe podczas ich rozłąki.

Jim zbliżył swój policzek na kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Johna i zamknął oczy, delektując się chwilą. Jedna jego część była bardzo  
niecierpliwa, ale ta druga, bardziej racjonalna wiedziała, że musiał działać powoli, jeżeli nie chciał wywołać u swojej miłości jeszcze  
większego przerażenia, niż do tej pory. To wszystko działo się dla Johna tak nagle. Ale w pewnym momencie... w pewnym momencie  
poczuł ciepłe palce, które dotykały jego skroni i powiek. Zamarł w miejscu, nie byłby w stanie oddychać, nawet gdyby musiał. Vasile  
obudził się. Vasile dotykał go. I o boże.. Jak bardzo brakowało mu tego ciepła. Zawsze był ciepły, nawet po przemianie. Był jak słońce.  
_Moje słońce, moje życie. Ja i wszystko inne kręci się tylko wokół ciebie._

\- Vlad... - szepnął słodkim głosem.  
Czarnowłosy wampir tęsknił za tym głosem tak bardzo, że nie mógł opisać tego nawet słowami. Powoli otworzył oczy i został przywitany  
przez piękne, niebieskie spojrzenie, wpatrujące się w niego niczym dziecko. W tych oczach nie było strachu, nie było obawy, tylko ta  
sama tęsknota, która Jim był pewny, że była w jego ciemnym spojrzeniu.

\- Vasile - mruknął Vlad głosem przepełnionym przez emocje. I ku jego zaskoczeniu John zamknął swoje oczy i uśmiechnął się, jakby  
tak samo tęsknił za głosem Vlada. Później zrobił coś, czego Jim absolutnie się nie spodziewał - przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Pocałował  
go. John pocałował Jima. Vasile pocałował Vlada.

Pocałunek był czysty i delikatny, ale jednocześnie tak intensywny i tak wymowny. Jim ostrożnie dotknął włosów Johna, ale powstrzymał  
się przed czymś więcej. Powoli, muszę iść powoli. John odsunął się po pewnym czasie, jego oczy były mokre od łez.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho jakby do siebie. Może do siebie, może do Sherlocka... To sprawiło, że Vlad skręcał się z wściekłości.  
Zazdrość spalała jego wnętrzności. Zresztą będzie miał z nimi do czynienia, ale później. Teraz musiał się upewnić, że wszystko było w  
porządku na wypadek, gdyby jednak te przeprosiny były skierowane do niego.

\- Nie musisz za nic przepraszać, mój najdroższy - powiedział łagodnie, dotykając z miłością policzka blondyna.  
\- To ja jestem tym, który musi przeprosić cię za każdy dzień, w ciągu którego nie zdołałem cię odnaleźć.  
\- Nie, ja... - John zatrzymał się w połowie zdania i usiadł nagle, jakby przypominając sobie o czymś. Vlad wiedział, że to nie miało  
nic wspólnego z nim.  
\- Gdzie oni są? Co się stało?

Jim przygryzł swoją wargę z frustracji. Nie z powodu Johna. Nigdy nie mógłby poczuć negatywnych uczuć do swojego ukochanego.  
Oskarżał Holmesa, oskarżał swoją własną rodzinę Devreme, obwiniał... wszystkich tych, przez których Vasile stracił pamięć. Jednak  
najbardziej obwiniał samego siebie. Pozwolił, by skradziono mu jego miłość tak wiele lat temu.

\- Ktoś się nimi zajmie. Obiecuję ci to.  
\- Jak to? Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał John, wstając. Jim zrobił to samo.  
\- To są moi przyjaciele. Sherlock... - zamilkł, jakby rozumiejąc, że kolejne słowa mogą zranić Jima.  
\- Proszę, nie rób im krzywdy.  
Jak mógłby odmówić czegokolwiek swojemu księciu? To prawda, że niczego nie pragnął bardziej niż wbić chude ciało Sherlocka  
Holmesa na pal i wystawić na widok publiczny w swoim królestwie - królestwie, nad którym musiał znów objąć władzę. Ale nie  
mógłby tego zrobić, jeżeli to zraniłoby jego ukochanego. Nie, jeżeli to oznaczałoby, że John nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. Jednak  
wiedział, że nie może wypuścić ich wolno, to było niemożliwe. Jim był w impasie.

\- Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko, moja miłość.  
Podszedł do Johna, wziął twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował go we włosy. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi, której wiedział, że i tak nie dostanie,  
odwrócił się - odejście od Vasile było tak bolesne, ale wiedział jednocześnie, że gdyby nie zrobił nic, blondyn nigdy nie zaufałby mu  
na tyle, by dzielić z nim życie - i ruszył w stronę lochów. Musiał porozmawiać ze swoimi więźniami.


	2. Chapter 2

✲✲✲

**\- Nie... nie zbliżaj się - powiedział młody blondyn przerażonym i niskim głosem.**

**\- Nie wrócę tam. Nie wiem, jak wpadłeś, panie, na mój trop, ale prędzej rzucę się z urwiska, niż poddam się i tam wrócę.**

**\- Nie wiem, skąd uciekłeś, ani dlaczego, jednak jeżeli tak bardzo boisz się powrotu, to niech mnie diabli, ale nawet sam bóg nie wyrwie cię z moich ramion. Zaopiekuję się tobą - powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna z dziwną łagodnością - niewiele osób było dla niego tak miłych. Vasile poczuł ulgę, spływającą po jego kręgosłupie, jednak nie ufał całkowicie nieznajomemu, który zbliżał się do niego coraz bardziej.**

**\- Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś, panie, ale jeżeli nie przysłał cię tutaj mój ojciec, to co tutaj robisz? To niebezpieczna część lasu. Są tutaj istoty, o których nie mamy pojęcia - powiedział Vasile i szybko chwycił za leżący na ziemi miecz, po czym przycisnął jego ostrze do dumnego mężczyzny. Czuł się teraz pewniejszy, wiedząc, że miał przewagę. Nieznajomy nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego tym faktem, był raczej pod wrażeniem.**

**\- Wybacz mój brak szacunku. Jestem książę Vlad Tepes - brunet ukłonił się, sięgając niemal głową do kolan.**

**\- Poluję w tych lasach i szukam czegoś niezwykłego. Jednak nigdy nie spodziewałbym się, że dane mi będzie, ujrzeć anioła.**

**\- Jesteś księciem, panie? - Przez chwilę miecz w jego dłoni opadła, jednak sekundę później wróciła na miejsce, dociskana do gardła rzekomego księcia.**

**\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, książę, że nie kłamiesz? - zapytał, uśmiechając się do Vlada. W momencie, gdy brunet chciał coś powiedzieć, zza drzewa wybiegło czterech mężczyzn.**

**\- Wasza miłość!**

**Vasile powoli odłożył miecz na ziemię.**

**\- Proszę o wybaczenie. Naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś człowiekiem, którego wynajął mój ojciec do odszukania mnie.**

**Młodzieniec odwrócił wzrok a jego policzki zarumieniły się. Był pewny, że Vlad Tepes rozkaże zakuć go w kajdany za brak szacunku, ale zamiast tego mężczyzna dotknął jego jedwabistych blond włosów w niezwykle delikatny sposób, który bardzo podobał się Vasile.**

**\- Mogę wiedzieć, jak ty się nazywasz? - zapytał książę, dotykając jego podbródka, dzięki czemu Vasile podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w brązowe oczy mężczyzny.**

**\- Vasile. Po prostu Vasile.**

**Ku jego ogromnego zaskoczeniu Vlad wziął obie jego drobne, lecz silne dłonie i podniósł je do swoich ust, po czym złożył na każdej z nich słodki pocałunek. Vasile poczuł ciarki. W ten sposób zazwyczaj mężczyźni zachowywali się względem dam. Jednak zachwycił się tym gestem.**

**\- Mugurel, zabierz moje rzeczy. Wracamy do zamku - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od Vasile.**

**\- Obiecuję, że sam osobiście się tobą zaopiekuję... Vasile - Ostatnie słowo przepełnione było tyloma emocjami, że młodzieniec zadrżał mimowolnie.**

**\- Zabieram cię do domu.**

 

John miał twarz schowaną w swoich dłoniach i próbował zapanować na oddechem. Co za bałagan... Wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy był jeszcze Vasile wciąż krążyły po jego umyśle. Niemal pragnął tego, by ktoś go zahipnotyzował, chciał żyć w nieświadomości. To było tak bardzo mylące, być dwiema osobami jednocześnie, a mając dwóch ukochanych, tylko pogarszało sprawę. Przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i przeczesał zmierzwione włosy. Kiedyś był pewny swoich celów, jednak teraz było całkowicie odwrotnie. To nie było w jego stylu. Cóż, nie był sobą, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak na miejscu, jak teraz. Cholera, nie potrafię nawet zapanować nad swoimi myślami.

John był przekonany, że Sherlock był jego prawdziwą miłością, ale głos Vasile powtarzał, że był nim Vlad. Spojrzał w końcu na kolorowy witraż w oknie niedaleko łóżka. Łatwo byłoby skończyć i skończyć z tym szaleństwem. Ale to nie było to, czego tak faktycznie pragnął. Poza tym nie byłoby to sprawiedliwe względem innych. Wiedział, że już wkrótce miała wybuchnąć wojna domowa, jednak nie miał pojęcia, po której stronie powinien się opowiedzieć.

Westchnął i oparł się o krzesło przy toaletce, po czym spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Kto się w nim odbijał? John czy Vasile? Kiedy Vlad (Jim?) dotykał go, czuł się jak w domu. Czuł się wtedy jakby zagłodzony człowiek, dostał w końcu porcję jedzenia. Czuł się kompletny. Ale najbardziej przerażające było to, że nie mógł się doczekać jego dotyku i chciał więcej pocałunków, chociaż gdzieś w głębi czuł, że to było złe. Że zdradzał Sherlocka w ten sposób. Sherlock, jego niedoskonały, a jednocześnie niezwykły ukochany, którego tak bardzo kochał. Tęsknił za nim i martwił się, przez co jedynie winił się jeszcze bardziej, że utknął w tym pokoju.

\- Mój panie?

John spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdy usłyszał głos Steliana.

\- Wejdź - powiedział, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by wzmocnić głos, bo wiedział, że wampir miał doskonały słuch. Stelian wszedł, zamknął za sobą drzwi i ukłonił się.

\- Wasza Wysokość.

\- Mówi do mnie John. Albo... albo Vasile. Proszę, nie używaj tych królewskich tytułów. Mam ich dość - mruknął John, wstał i podszedł do wampira w purpurowym płaszczu. Zauważył, że mężczyzna wzdrygnął się lekko na jego podejście. John zmrużył oczy.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic, panie. Po prostu przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy czegoś wasza wysokość potrzebuje - ton wampira wydawał się szczery.

\- Potrzebuję wielu rzeczy, Stelian - westchnął John. Zamknął oczy i chwycił palcami nasadę nosa.

\- Ale jedyne czego od ciebie oczekuję to informacje i lojalność.

\- Jego wysokość król Vlad oszczędził moje życie, bo byłem wierny jego imieniu przez te wszystkie lata, w ciągu których nie było go z nami, więc bądź pewny, że to oznacza jednocześnie lojalność wobec ciebie, Wasza wysokość - ogłosił dumnie Stelian.

\- To bardzo dobrze. Ale zastanawiam się, czy rzeczy, o których rozmawiamy, mogą zostać tylko między nami. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

Stelian wyglądał przez chwilę na zdezorientowanego, ale sekundę później na jego twarzy pojawiło się zainteresowanie.

\- Oczywiście, mój panie, ale nie mogę niczego ukrywać przed królem. To wbrew moim obowiązkom, wasza miłość.

\- A co jeżeli chodzi tu o dobro króla? Nie mógłbym go skrzywdzić... - John zastanawiał się, czy byłaby to prawda, jeżeli przyszłoby mu wybierać pomiędzy Jimem a Sherlockiem.

\- Cenię swoją prywatność i byłoby korzystne dla nas wszystkich, gdybym mógł zachować niektóre swoje sprawy z dala od Jego Wysokości.

\- Nie wiem, mój panie. Ja...

\- Przysięgałeś wierność swojemu królowi. Ale ja też nim jestem. Poza tym lubię twoje towarzystwo, Stelian. Byłoby mi bardzo przykro patrzeć, jak odchodzisz - John wiedział, że był to swego rodzaju szantaż i nie podobało mu się to, ale nie miał wyboru. Potrzebował Steliana przy swoim boku. Mężczyzna spojrzał w ziemię, lecz chwilę później podniósł wzrok, kiwając nieznacznie głową na zgodę.

\- Oczywiście, panie. Cokolwiek chcesz mi powiedzieć, zostanie to między nami. Nikomu nie pisnę słówka.

John odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Dobrze. Dziękuję, Stelian.

Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na obraz Vasila i Vlada. Wyglądali tak królewsko. John odwrócił wzrok na swojego sługę. Przybrał dumną postawę, wypiął pierś i uniósł podbródek. Przez moment pozwolił sobie wcielić się w Vasile.

\- Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz, Wasza wysokość - powiedział Stelian, kłaniając się jednocześnie.

\- Przynieś mi mapę zamku.

✲✲✲

Mycroft był oniemiały, co nie zdarzało się często. Oddalił swoich ludzi przez machnięcie ręki, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, aby na nich spojrzeć. Jego brat wplątał się w kolejne problemy. Jednak tym razem Mycroft nie winił go, bo wiedział, że zachowałby się tak samo, jeżeli chodziłoby o Gregory'ego. Siwy mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju. Wyglądał dużo lepiej niż, po wypadku i wybuchu samochodu. Mycroft był w gorszym stanie przez kilka dni, bo jego skóra była spalona, jednak wracał do zdrowia.

\- Słyszałem, Myc. Słyszałem, co powiedzieli. Sherlock i pozostali wpadli po uszy. Co możemy zrobić? - Lestarde usiadł na krześle, naprzeciw biurka Mycrofta.

\- Nie za wiele, jeżeli mam być szczery - westchnął Holmes. Nienawidził się przyznawać do bezsilności.

\- A więc? Nie możemy się tak po prostu poddać. Musimy coś wymyślić! - powiedział Greg z tą intensywnością, kiedy był zestresowany. Mycroft uważał to za intrygujące, ale nie był to czas i miejsce, aby mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że się poddamy - starszy mężczyzna próbował posłać ukochanemu uspokajający uśmiech. Dotknął jego ręki nad stołem.

\- Ale nie możemy działać impulsywnie. Musimy zaplanować wszystko dokładnie i ostrożnie. Nie mamy do czynienia ze zwykłą mafią. Musimy zmierzyć się z królewską rodziną wampirów, którzy rządzili od wieków, a teraz mają przy sobie dawnego przywódcę. Bardzo inteligentnego i zdecydowanego lidera.

Gregory uspokoił się trochę i splótł swoje palce z Mycroftem.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak John radzi sobie z tym wszystkim. Bycie człowiekiem pośród tylu wampirów... to jest przerażające - mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko. Wampir odchylił nieco głowę do tyłu. Miał dziwną minę.

\- John nie jest kimś, za kogo ma go większość ludzi, kochanie.

Lestrade zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Podejrzewałem to już od jakiegoś czasu, ale teraz wydaje się, że miałem rację - Mycroft wpatrywał się w Grega.

\- John jest jednym z nich.

\- Co?! John jest starożytnym wampirem? - prychnął Greg.

\- Cóż... Tak - Mycroft wiedział, jak to brzmiało, ale po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które się ostatnio wydarzyły, nic nie było go już w stanie zaskoczyć. To był najmniejszy z ich problemów.

\- Będziemy potrzebować pomocy - powiedział z nagłą zmianą w głosie.

\- To coś nowego. Chcesz prosić kogoś o pomoc? - ton Grega był nieco rozbawiony i zaskoczony.

\- Więc sytuacja jest aż TAK poważna? O boże...

Rudy mężczyzna chwycił jeszcze mocniej dłoń Grega i posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Owszem. Musimy spotkać się z pozostałymi rodzinami. I uwierz mi, że to nie będzie zbyt miłe.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Jestem z tobą. Przejdziemy przez to razem, Myc.

Lestrade dotknął zimnego policzka wampira, po czym obaj przybliżyli się do siebie po uspokajający pocałunek. _Tak długo, jak mam Gregory'ego, mogę zrobić wszystko._


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Sherlock wiedział, że tracił Johna. Było tak długo przed ty całym zamieszaniem z Jamesem Moriartym, Vladem czy jakkolwiek nazywał się ten mężczyzna. Pozwalał Johnowi wyślizgnąć się z jego dłoni przez swoją zazdrość i zaborczość. John nienawidził takiego zachowania i jeżeli Sherlock nie zmieniłby swojego postępowania, John już wkrótce mógłby go znienawidzić. Sherlock nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale Ioan miał rację w większości rzeczy, których wytknął Sherlockowi, o tym, jak traktował Johna. Musiał przestać, ale przychodziło mu to tak ciężko. Teraz było mu jeszcze trudniej przez drugiego wampira, który kochał jego Johna. Powtarzał sobie, że jego blond chłopak zawsze będzie Johnem Watsonem - dla Sherlocka zawsze nim będzie - ale nie mógł przecież kontrolować umysłu Johna i nie mógł wszystkiego przewidzieć. I oczywiście, że nigdy nie będzie winić blondyna, jeżeli ten zdecyduje się, że jednak jest Vasile i zostanie z Moriartym. Ale nie miał również zamiaru winić siebie za brak walki ze wszystkimi i wszystkim, co miałoby temu zapobiec.

Kiedy usłyszał niski głos dobiegający gdzieś z głębi lochu, natychmiast poczuł falę wściekłości. Gdyby nie kraty oddzielające go od Moriarty'ego, już dawno skoczyłby do gardła nikczemnego księcia wampirów, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Zamiast tego wstał i podszedł bliżej, by spojrzeć w te stare, ciemne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego tylko kilka cali od krat. Mógł niemal czuć wyzwanie od drugiego wampira.

\- Sherlock Holmes - szepnął głosem pełnym irytacji.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jak się masz? - zapytał. Momentalnie zmienił się z Vlada na Jima, z tym cynicznym i piskliwym tonem.

\- Miałbym się lepiej, gdybym poczuł twoją krew na moich rękach - powiedział Sherlock, wpatrując się w nieprzyjemnego wampira. Moriarty odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się.

\- To takie słodkie z twojej strony, Sherlock. Dziękuję - Jim zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Powinniśmy załatwić to szybko, Holmes, bo pewien cudowny blondyn czeka na mnie w naszej komnacie. Wciąż pewnie dochodzi do siebie po naszym pocałunku - wampir dodał ostatnią część, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego. Jednak Sherlock wiedział, że Jim zdawał sobie sprawę z tych słów i jak mogły one na niego zadziałać.

Mimo iż była to zwykła próba zirytowania go, Sherlock widział w oczach starszego wampira, że jego słowa były prawdą. Moriarty całował się z Johnem. John pocałował Moriarty'ego. Powtarzał sobie, że John był zdezorientowany, a Jim skorzystał z okazji. Ale wiedział, że było tylko kilka osób, które mogłyby zmusić Johna do zrobienia czegoś, na co nie miał ochoty. Więc może jego ukochany rzeczywiście chciał pocałować Jamesa. Ale Sherlock nie mógł być na niego zły. John musiał to zrobić, żeby zobaczyć, jak by zareagował, gdyby odezwał się w nim Vasile. No właśnie, Vasile. Młodszy Holmes musiał odzyskać Johna najszybciej, jak tylko mógł, żeby odsunąć od niego wszystkie myśli o Vasile. Im dłużej przebywał w obecności Vlada, tym bardziej myślał o sobie, jako o zaginionym wampirzym księciu. To nie miało prawa się zdarzyć, bo Vasile nie kochał Sherlocka Holmesa. Vasile kochał Vlada Tepesa.

\- Co zamierzasz z nami zrobić? - zapytała nagle Iolanda, podchodząc do krat. Moriarty odwrócił na nią swoje spojrzenie i na jego bladej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

\- Pamiętasz, co kiedyś czekało zdrajców?

Sherlock mógł wyczuć zmianę w powietrzu, kiedy Ioan i Iolanda zamarli w miejscach. Byli przerażeni, za co Holmes nie mógł ich winić. Byli o wiele starsi od Sherlocka, więc musieli osobiście widzieć to, o czym geniusz czytał w książkach, a to był wystarczający powód, by mieć traumę. Kiedyś w dawnych czasach palono wampiry 'żywcem' tak jak czarownice. Oczywiście było to o wiele boleśniejsze, bo ogień nie mógł odebrać życia wampirowi, więc w bólach byli trawieni przez płomienie do trzeciego dnia łaski, kiedy to w końcu ostre ostrze odcinało im każdą kończynę, pozostawiając na miejscu jedynie głowę nieszczęśnika.

Książę wampirów westchnął.

\- Na szczęście dla was, mój ukochany mąż znienawidziłby mnie, gdybym zrobił coś takiego, bo widać troszczy się o waszą trójkę. Chociaż nie jestem w stanie pojąć dlaczego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest miłość - mruknął Ioan, stojąc tylko kilka metrów od Sherlocka.

Sherlock zobaczył, jak w ciągu sekundy twarz Moriarty'ego zmieniła się w twarz Vlada Drakuli. W jego oczach zagościła wyniosłość, niebezpieczeństwo i złość. Chwycił kraty obiema dłońmi i ścisnął z całej siły.

\- Czy czułeś kiedykolwiek, jakby twoje serce biło w innym ciele? Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś ochotę oddać się śmierci, bo dalsze życie bez twojej bratniej duszy było nie do zniesienia? Ale wciąż parłeś do przodu, parłeś do przodu, bo gdzieś w głębi wiedziałeś, że pomimo ogromnego bólu, tortur i przeszkód, którymi musiałeś stawić czoło, będzie warto, gdy w końcu będziesz znów mógł trzymać ukochanego w swoich ramionach. Czy kiedykolwiek spojrzałeś na kogoś i wiedziałeś, po prostu wiedziałeś, że mógłbyś dać się zabić z jego rąk, gdyby o to poprosił? Czy kiedykolwiek poświęciłbyś się za niego i zrobił to tysiąc razy, jeśli byłoby trzeba, gdybyś w ten sposób był pewny, że będzie bezpieczny?

Vlad Tepes wyszczerzył zęby i wysunął ostre jak sztylety kły.

\- Jesteś chłopcem. Wydaje ci się, że wiesz, co to jest miłość, ale tak naprawdę nie masz o niej pojęcia. Ja rozumiem miłość. Wiem, że jest destrukcyjna, ale niech mnie diabli, jeżeli potrafię bez niej żyć.

Ioan nie powiedział nic więcej, ale nie cofnął się. Trzy wampiry wpatrywały się na wzburzonego władcę. Sherlock również rozumiał miłość, może nie do końca pojmował ją do końca, ale zdecydowanie czuł takie same rzeczy, o których wspomniał Vlad. Był o wiele młodszy o księcia, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie kochał Johna tak samo, jak on. Jednak nie zdecydował się na odpowiedź, nie ze względu na siebie, lecz rodzeństwa - wiedział, że John byłby mu za to wdzięczny.

\- Jeżeli nas nie zabijesz, to co zamierzasz zrobić? - Iolanda przerwała ciszę. Jej głos nie był przepełniony złością, lecz niepewnością. Vlad znów zamienił się w Moriarty'ego. Uśmiechnął się, unosząc kąciki ust.

\- Jesteście moimi oficjalnymi więźniami. I chociaż moje królestwo jest w nieładzie, myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od reorganizacji tego miejsca i dostosować nowe prawo i porządek. To chyba najpiękniejsza rzecz do zrobienia jak na początek, mam rację? - powiedział, chichocząc nisko.

\- Masz na myśli proces? - szepnął Ioan.

\- W rzeczy samej! Proces! - zawołał Jim z tym irytującym krzykliwym tonem.

\- Chociaż nie będziecie jedyni. Moja droga rodzina będzie osądzona jako pierwsza. I coś czuję, że ich proces będzie o wiele gorszy - myśli Jima wydawały się wędrować przez chwilę, kiedy patrzył na coś w górze, a w jego oczach błyszczało rozbawione okrucieństwo.

\- Kto będzie nas sądził? Ty? To brzmi bardzo sprawiedliwie - powiedziała Iolanda, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Oczywiście! Ale nie będę jedynym. Nie martw się o to, moja droga, będziecie mieli sprawiedliwy proces prowadzony przez wampirzy sąd - Moriarty uśmiechnął się gorzko.

\- Vasile prawdopodobnie będzie chciał to zobaczyć, więc wszystko będzie musiało być zrobione poprawnie.

 _John, nie Vasile_. Sherlock miał ochotę go poprawić.

\- Nie - powiedział zamiast tego. Starszy wampir spojrzał na niego z niezbyt zaskoczoną miną.

\- Nie?

\- Nie - powtórzył Sherlock.

\- Nie chcę być sądzony razem z pozostałymi - dodał. Holmes podobnie jak Moriarty wiedział, co będzie działo się dalej.

\- W takim razie czego chcesz, mój drogi? - uśmiech Jima poszerzył się i uniósł brwi.

\- Zamiast procesu chcę pojedynek.

✲✲✲

Mycroft siedział przy głównym miejscu przy stole. Tęsknił za Gregiem, ale cieszył się, że nie było z nim w tej chwili. Gregory był najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znał, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo wokół tylu wampirów. Poza tym to był rodzaj spotkania, w których mogły uczestniczyć tylko wampiry. Niektóre z rodzin wciąż były zbyt dumne i aroganckie, a do tego stare, bo nadal uważały ludzi za istoty mniej istotne. Starszy Holmes westchnął nieco zirytowany z powodu tego, że musiał zebrać wszystkie rodziny i poprosić o ich pomoc. Chociaż to nie był jego główny problem, gdyby książę zdecydował się wrócić na tron - a z pewnością do tego dążył. Zbliżała się wojna, Mycroft był tego pewny.

Rzucił spojrzenie na każdego wampirach, który siedział przy długim stole, analizując go. Po prawej siedział Henry Knight, miał złączone dłonie, leżące na kolanach. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale nie była to nowość. Rodzina Knightów była znana głównie ze swojej długiej historii walk z wilkołakami, które dzięki ich staraniom wyginęły w Europie. Ojciec Henry'ego był bardzo inteligentnym i odważnym wampirem, jednak zginął podczas jednej z takich bitw dawno temu. Henry bardzo różnił się od starszego człowieka. Młodszy wampir nie był uważany za dzielnego, chociaż odziedziczył po ojcu inteligencję. Zasadniczo rodzina Knightów nie wplątywała się w problemy i prowadziła czyste interesy. Mycroft nie sądził, że będą sprawiać jakiś problem, czy przeszkodę dla jego celów, ale spodziewał się niechęci ich strony.

Z jego lewej strony siedziała elegancka Irene Adler ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i połączonymi na stole rękami. Zawsze wyglądała na gotową do gry, całkowicie pewna swojego i tego, co działo się dookoła. Była gotowa do wykonania ruchu, jeśli było to konieczne. Piękna brunetka była bardzo inteligentna i Mycroft lubił osoby z tak samą podstępną naturą, jak jej. Rodzina Adler nie była zbyt liczna, składała się w większości z bardzo wpływowych kobiet - wampirów, które nie uciekały od walki i dlatego Holmes wiedział również, że będzie mógł liczyć na Irene, chociaż musiał mieć na nią oko, ponieważ nie była uważana za wiarygodnego sojusznika.

Tuż obok niej siedziała starsza kobieta z siwymi włosami, która spokojnie paliła papierosa. Anastazja Rice była głową jednej z najbogatszych rodzin wampirów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jej rodzina zajmowała się tym, co Mycroft starał się mieć pod kontrolą, lecz nigdy nie ingerował w ich interesy. Prawda była taka, że kobieta zajmowała się czarnym rynkiem gdzieś w Walii, jednak nie było wiele osób, które zdecydowały się kiedykolwiek sprawdzić, czym się tak naprawdę zajmowała. Rice prowadziła interesy z różnymi ludźmi i wampirami na całym świecie i Mycroft nie był pewien, czy nie miała kontaktów z Devreme w ciągu ostatnich lat.

Obok Henry'ego Knighta siedziało rodzeństwo Donovan. Sally i Gilly. Były znane w świecie wampirów, bo zabiły swoich twórców, dzięki czemu to one mogli przejąć władzę w rodzinie. Jednak nikt nie miał o to do nich pretensji, ponieważ ich twórcy byli najokrutniejszymi i sadystycznymi wampirami, jacy kiedykolwiek chodzi po ziemi. Siostry były uparte i miały trudne osobowości, ale nie były złe. Co więcej - pragnęły sprawiedliwości.

Dwie rodziny były nieobecne. Rodziny Moran i Murray. Starszy Holmes wiedział, że Murray'owie wplątali się w jakieś problemy z powodów przodków, których mieli w Afryce i w tej chwili nie obchodziły ich problemy z Devreme. Rodzina Moran, której większość była wojskowymi wampirami, nie stroniła od walki i urazów, ale byli zaciętymi wojownikami. Co prawda ich lider, Sebastian Moran, nie odpowiedział na zaproszenie Mycrofta, ale to nie było w żaden sposób zaskakujące. Jednak później Mycroft po głębszym zastanowieniu uznał to za podejrzane, że rodzina Moran przegapi tak ważne spotkanie bez dobrego pretekstu, więc postanowił przyjrzeć się temu bliżej, na wszelki wypadek.

\- W porządku. Zaczynamy? - powiedział Mycroft, splatając ręce i posyłając każdemu wampirowi spojrzenie. Wszyscy skinęli głowami, ale zanim Mycorft rozpoczął spotkanie, rozległ się głośny huk. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi i postać, która zjawiła się w pokoju. Zobaczyli duży, biały, futrzany płaszcz, czerwony sweter i obcisłe jeansy, które nosiła mała blondynka. Jej twarz była nikomu nieznana.

\- Nie będziecie chcieli zacząć tego beze mnie.


End file.
